What Happened?
by OutTonightAndForever
Summary: THe men in Bella's life get mad at her!


**A/N: ok this is yet another story on Bella finding out Edward and Jake aren't in love with her as much as she thinks they are! Please, please review I'd appreciate any feedback! This takes place after Breaking Dawn. As always I do not own Twilight!**

"I can't believe you Bella!" "What???" I ask innocently and somewhat coyly. "You know what! Tanya and I are friends Bella! You didn't have to freak out on her. Lately you've been getting too possessive!" I hiss back at him "She was flirting with you Edward! She was practically sitting on your lap!" Edward bellows at me "Bella relax! I married you didn't I? Tanya and I are just friends, why can't you believe that?" "But you let her sit on your lap and let her flirt with you in front of everyone! They think that you and I are in a fight! Do you understand what I feel right now? You betrayed my trust!" He looks at me and I feel stupid "Babe, let's just forget that this happened ok?" I expect him to agree with me like usual. However I am shocked when he whispers "I can't deal with this right now. You have been acting so possessive lately and I feel smothered. Could you just leave for a week? Please?" "What?" I ask again, he can't seriously mean what I think he does! He looks at me and says sharply "I asked you to leave the house for a week." There is little emotion in his usually tender voice. "But………" I try desperately to think of something that will make him let me stay. However he just says "Bella please just go, we can work this out next week"

I am astonished that Edward my husband would ever kick me out of our house! But I know a place where I am always welcomed. La Push. Jacob will let me stay with him for a week. Poor kid still loves me. I think he has finally started to realize we just will never be a couple. As I pull into the driveway of his house I see another car. One of his friends must be over. Oh well, I am sure he'll make time for me. I ring the doorbell and sure enough Jake answers. His hair is messed up and he looks like he was busy a minute ago. "Hi Jake! I need a favor, can I live here for a week?" Before he can answer Leah rudely interrupts. Wait Leah? What is she doing here? "No! Jake say no! I live here too now and I refuse to live with her!" That filthy dog is living with poor Jacob? I bet she just moved in without asking! Jake smiles affectionately towards Leah, who I now realize has messed up hair also. Things click together in my mind and I snarl at Jake. "I cannot believe you're cheating on Nessie! How dare you do that to my daughter!" Leah looks pretty mad as does Jake. Jake looks like he is about to say something but I talk before he can. "Do you know how I am feeling right now? It took me so long to let you and Nessie even be in the same room! And you betray her like this? How could you? I can't believe you! I know you are still getting over me, ok? But trying to get back at me by dating _her_?"

Before they can do anything I slap Jake across the face. He growls at me. Literally growls at me! Both he and Leah are now huge wolves glowering at me. I hiss at them and for a second I think we are all going to end up fighting. I know that if we were to fight I would win because Jake could never hurt me.

Both wolves calm down and return to human form. However both are still scowling at me. Jake looks at me and says in a tone I have never heard him use on me "Bella not everything is about you!" Jake has never said anything like that to me before and it hurts. "What?" I ask in shock. Leah looks at me and shakes her head "Not everything is about you! We don't do everything just because Princess Bella wants us to or because we can get back at her!" Her words leave a mark too but it hurts more to see Jake nodding his head and agreement. His next words are hurtful too "Bella I don't love you anymore! You are whiny and obsessive. You used me and denied it! Bella honestly I don't care what you do as long as you don't live here with me and my girlfriend! You are just my friend! You have no right to say who I can date! The whole world doesn't revolve around you!" Now Leah is nodding her agreement. Then Jake continues "I don't love Nessie that way Bella! I never will! What Leah and I have is stronger than the bond I share with Nessie! Truth be told I do not want to be imprinted with Nessie because then you and I are related somehow!" I ask meekly "Can I stay here for a week? Please? Edward kicked me out and I need somewhere to stay……" Jake bitterly says "See Bella, I'm the one you come to when you can't be with Edward! I am sorry but you can't stay here. There is a hotel a few miles away." His words are just as sharp as Edward's ones were. Jake absentmindedly puts his arm around Leah's neck and she goes closer to him. "Oh" I say it sadly and hope he'll take those words back and let me stay but he doesn't. Leah and him just say bye to me and close the door.

I stand on the front stoop for a while. Probably because of shock. I remember when Edward and Jacob would do anything for me. Now both had kicked me out. I felt lonely and for once hated being a vampire. Rosalie had been right all along, I may have made the wrong decision and I can't fix it. What happened to Edward loving me so deeply? What happened to Jake practically worshipping me? What happened? What?


End file.
